


Through the night

by sunflowersforhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Prince Lee Taeyong, Prince Mark Lee (NCT), Royalty, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersforhyuck/pseuds/sunflowersforhyuck
Summary: As The Kingdom celebrated the good news there was fireworks and songs playing the entire night yet the only sound Donghyuck could hear was the sound of two hearts falling apart .
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Through the night

The day the news of their beloved prince Lee Taeyong’s engagement to the Princess of the South arrived there was joy and happiness all around the kingdom. People walked around the streets with smiles on their faces and humming tunes of beautiful days ahead. “A lovely match indeed “ the elders would say with smiles that reached their eyes and would offer gratitude to the heavens above for blessing their lovely lovely prince, their future ruler with a consort who is equal in beauty,wealth and knowledge to stand beside him. 

Inside the palace excitement was buzzing in every nook and corner. Servants usually carrying a sour expression were doing their chores with toothy smiles in their lips while the king and the queen overjoyed raised a toast during the royal dinner to wish a blissful future for the newly engaged couple,needless to say there was happiness all around the kingdom but in a dark room inside the royal family’s servant’s quarters amid all the happiness and joy buzzing everywhere Donghyuck held his sister close to his chest and allowed her to dampen his night suit with her tears, she sobbed into his arms as he held her close and softly hummed the lullaby they both knew so well. It broke Donghyuck’s heart to see his sister like this, sobbing and trembling in his arms, ever since they were young it was always Cho Hee who had held him, her who had hugged him close when they found their parents had been killed during their trip to the temple and it was her who had held his hand when they first came to the palace to work. He had never imagined he would see his sister so broken,sobbing softly unable to hold in her tears while everyone outside was celebrating the very reason his sister’s heart was wounded beyond heal . 

Cho hee looked at him with teary eyes and softly whispered “I made your suit all salty and wet” donghyuck laughed dryly and nodded and before he could tease her and try to make her smile there was a soft knock on their door Cho Hee and Donghyuck looked at each other with confused expression on their faces everyone in the palace were well asleep by now and those who weren’t would have no business with the orphaned siblings. The knock came again and this time with a soft voice “Hyuck I know you’re awake come on open up”. Donghyuck looked with wide eyes at the door, the voice belonged to Lee Minhyung the youngest prince, the shy boy who often looked at him with so much love it sometimes on careless moments made him think that loving the young prince was not scary, that it would be okay to hold the royal’s hands and walk around the garden and share sweet fleeting kisses while hiding behind the bushes but then his mind would remind him that if someone would see them, would see the way the prince looked at him, a mere servant boy. him and his sister were surely going to be thrown out on the streets and he had promised himself he would never let that happen so he held the prince close to him only inside the privacy of four walls and lonely corridors but never daring to even look at the elder when in front of any other presence 

His eyes found Cho hee’s and she nodded at him giving him permission to open the door and let the young prince in. he got up on his feet and slowly opened the door making sure no noise was made , Mark quickly got in the room followed by Minhyung’s elder brother Lee Taeyong. Donghyuck had only seen Taeyong from afar as the very busy crown prince dosen’t have time to try and make friends with the servant boy but he had heard praises about Taeyong’s beauty and skills from almost everyone in the kingdom. Taeyong was a kind man who knew his power, ever since he first held the sword he had never once lost a battle and now the great almighty man was here in the servant’s quarters in the middle of the night with a worried and guilty expression spread across his beautiful face as he looks at Cho Hee who in turn is looking everywhere but towards him. Mark softly holds Donghyuck’s wrists as a quite signal to leave the room to give their elders privacy and Donghyuck was about to comply when suddenly Cho Hee said “Donghyuck you don’t need to go anywhere, I don’t want you to get in trouble. Whatever His Highness is here to say he can say it in front of you, there’s nothing to hide” her trembling voice echoed in the silent room “ your sister is right, there is no need for any of you to leave this room” Taeyong said to them but his eyes were still on Cho Hee . Donghyuck glanced at Mark and softly pulled the young prince’s wrist to sit in the dark corner of the room trying to make themselves invisible. Cho Hee was still not looking at Taeyong and was now opting to look at the flames dancing in the lantern instead, Taeyong slowly walked in front of her and stood there silently looking at her tear stained face with such love and adoration in his eyes Donghyuck could feel the heat on his cheek and was grateful that his sister’s love and dedication was not one-sided. Taeyong softly got on his knees and bowed down at her feet. He could feel Minhyung going still beside him while he himself had his hands on his mouth unable to believe the sight in front of him. Lee Taeyong, The Future King of the kingdom so powerful and wealthy it was often described as the place where god’s dearest people reside in and The man for whom almost every woman in the kingdom and neighboring swoon for was here bowing down at the foot of the Servant girl who he happened to fall in love with begging her silently for her forgiveness, 

Donghyuck silently wonders how scandalous it would be if some happens to walk in then. “Your Highness please get up” Cho hee exclaimed kneeling down next to him gently tugging Taeyong by his shoulders “I broke your heart, I made you cry , forgive me for this- I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness but please-” Taeyong choked out looking at her, tears flowing out from his eyes “Taeyong its almost morning please go, if people find out we’ll get into trouble and you’re engaged now you shouldn’t be here.” Cho Hee whispered softly to him “I am getting married to her because of my kingdom, she will never have me I only belong to you” Taeyong said gently holding her hand, Donghyuck looked down at his hands unable to witness the scene in front of him, he felt Minhyung’s hand holding his softly and smiled at the young prince. 

Cho Hee brought Taeyong’s face close to her and pressed a soft yet loving kiss on his forehead “Go now or you’ll be sleepy the entire time during meetings tomorrow” she whispered to him softly “Do you forgive me” He says looking at her face, her gentle features being illuminated by the dancing flames of the lantern “even if I forgive you, it wont change anything will it ?” she questioned gently pulling away her wrist which the first prince still held, She looked towards where Minhyung and Donghyuck were sitting quietly witnessing everything “ You should take your brother back to his quarters, the sun will be up in a few hours now” she said to Minhyung slowly getting up and steadying herself, Minhyung followed her movements with a nod of his head and softly padded his way towards his kneeling brother “ Hyung we should go” Minhyung said putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, Taeyong nodded and slowly got up regaining his composure “You may be displeased to hear the news of the engagement but believe me that every moment I will be spending with her, I will be suffocating inside, every time I’ll hold her close to me I’ll wish its you instead every breath I breathe I will do it for you, though I may never be able to call you my wife in front of the everyone but there is no one else who could take the place which you hold in my heart, every single moment we shared was the most beautiful and important ones for me ” Taeyong said holding back the tears that are threatening to stream down his face , Minhyung looks at his brother with sympathy painted on his face Taeyong had never been one to talk and express how he felt, he would rather hold it in and let his emotions eat him up than bring it on the tip of his tongue and share them, He had always looked at his brother as a father-figure in his life, Taeyong was always there if he needed advice, always ready to defend him in the courtroom when the nosy ministers pick on him for not being as great as his brother or his father and now seeing his brother, the one who always seemed so collected and at peace, trembling as he stood in front of the one person he found his peace and calm in . “The irony of love” Minhyung thinks as he looks at the ill-fated lovers in front of him, no matter how much they love each other, they wont ever get to spend their life together, hold each other’s hands without being afraid of someone catching them,at the end Taeyong will have to return back “home” to the princess who was deemed perfect for him by his elders while his real “Home” will be somewhere in the kingdom holding herself as she reminisces about the time when she and the man who loved her so well were together and in each other’s arms, the only place where they’ll be together will be in the heaven of their dreams. Minhyung looks over at Donghyuck who is standing near him with eyes full of concern and sadness as The Crown prince trembles and his sister watches the man she loves break in front of her eyes and she remains unable to do anything to comfort him. Feeling Minhyung’s stare on him Donghyuck looks at him with a silent question in his eyes “We will end up like them too won’t we?” Minhyung smiles a sad smile at Donghyuck and slowly shakes his head ,no,  
Donghyuck smiles sadly at him and looks down knowing that their end is inevitable too, that if the choice came between Donghyuck and the Kingdom Minhyung would without hesitation choose his kingdom, and Donghyuck doesn’t mind, he knows in the future he will be nothing but a mere flitting thought in Minhyung’s memories and he’s ready for that, he has been ready since the day Minhyung with suttering words and awkward hands had confessed to him. Donghyuck knows that in the end he is the one who will get hurt and have his heart broken but he realizes if it is Minhyung who will shatter his heart into pieces, he really doesn’t mind. He is broken in his chain of thoughts by the sound of Taeyong’s footfalls walking out of their small room, Minhyung softly brushes his shoulders against Donghyuck’s as he follows his Brother out of the room. 

Once the door shuts close Cho Hee looks over at Donghyuck and releases a deep sigh “ He really does love you” He says walking towards her and holding her hands in his “so do I , heaven only knows how much I love him” she replies her tears falling down on their intertwined hands“ But only love isn’t enough Hyuckie, this world is a cruel place, love is not enough to survive” To this Donghyuck cannot reply because he knows what his sister said is true so instead of saying anything he pulls her close to him and allows her to weep out her pain on his shoulders. Outside he can hear celebrations still going on people singing and laughing in happiness of the good news which had arrived. After when Cho hee had tired herself by crying , Donghyuck took out her mattress and tucked his sister in, He closes his eyes and listens to the music being played outside but instead of hearing the pleasant tune he can only hear the cries and pleads of the hearts of two lovers wounded and aching for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
